warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Film
Dionysus-336 Founded during Warehouse 12, the Film & Theater Wing (known as the Dionysus Section in the Database) was designated to contain the artifacts that theater had produced. Recently, the section has been pulling in more and more artifacts that have appeared in films. The Honor Aisles include: *Hitchcock-832A *Stratford-Avon-653M Artifacts in Storage *Adam Sandler's Idea Pad *André de Toth’s 3-D Glasses *Andy Dufresne’s Rock Hammer *Anton Aicher's Marionette Handle *Ash Williams’ Double-Barrel "Boomstick" *Atticus Finch's Pocketwatch *Beatrix Kiddo's Hatori Hanzo Katana *Billy the Puppet’s Tricycle *Blade’s Katana *Blade Runner Clapboard *[[Blues Brothers' Hats|''Blues Brothers' Hats]] *Bolaji Badejo's Beret *Brendan O'Carroll's Garters *Buddy Ebsen’s Funnel *[[''Cabin in the Woods Monster Whiteboard]] *Charlie Chaplin's Bowler Hat *Christopher Lee's Copy of "the Lord of the Rings" *Christopher Reeve's Superman Cape *Chucky Doll *Cleve Hall's Airbrush *Collection of Jimmy MacDonald's Sound Effect Devices *C.S.A.: Confederate States of America Film Poster *Dziga Vertov's Film Reels *Eadweard Muybridge's Zoopraxiscope *Edgar Bergen's Stool *Ed Wood's Director Chair *Emmet Brown's Stopwatch *Frankie Avalon's Suntan Lotion *Gene Siskel's Popcorn Bucket *George Romero's Director's Chair *Ghostbusters Proton Pack *Greta Garbo's Make-Up Kit *Guillermo del Toro’s Notebook *HAL 9000 Prop *Harold P. Warren's Clapperboard *Haruo Nakajima’s Godzilla Suit *Hayao Miyazaki's Paper *Heath Ledger's Scissors *Humphrey Bogart's Cigarette Case *Jack Torrance's Croquet Mallet *Jimmy Durante's Cigar *Katie’s Security Camera *Katniss Everdeen's Bow *Leatherface's Chainsaw *Louis B. Mayer's Desk and Chairs *Louis Le Prince’s Film Spools *Mae West's Cocktail Glasses *Margaret Hughes' Stage Dress *Marilyn Monroe's White Dress *Mel Brooks’ Hat *Melbourne MacDowell's Lighter *Michael Bay's Leather Jacket *Oddjob’s Bowler Hat *Oliver S. Garretson's Tea Cup *Original Audrey II Prop from Little Shop of Horrors *Original Film Reel of Dating the Enemy *Original Silver Screen *Quirino Cristani’s Cardboard Cutouts *Roger Ebert's DVD Player *Salzburg Marionette Theater Marionette *Sarah Bernhardt's Evening Gloves *Scaenae Frons from the Theatre of Dionysus *Stanley Kramer's Film Reel *Stanley Kubrick's Inkwell *Stormtrooper E-11 Blaster Rifle *The Lady from Shanghai's Mirror Maze *The Mask *Thespis' Robes *Uncle Remus' Walking Stick *Wes Craven's Freddy Kueger Glove *Willy Wonka's Golden Tickets The Musical Aisle (Barras-2673) This section houses artifacts born from musical theater, or was created from/relates to anything of singing or dancing. Artifacts in this subsection are protected by the Original Broadway Street Sign, which seems to want to preserve artifacts that line up with its origins of showy productions and musical storytelling. * [https://warehouse13.wikia.com/wiki/42nd_Street_Film_Marquee 42nd Street Film Marquee] * The 76 Trombones * Anna Pavlova's Swan-Feather Fan * Bill Bailey's Skimmer Hat * The Breeder's Informational Book of Living Examples * Bob Fosse's Bowler Hat * Bouquet of Margot Fonteyn and Rudolf Nureyev * Carmen Miranda's Maracas * ''Cats'' Vinyl Record * Cesira Ferrani's Atomizer * Eddie Brown's Tap Shoes * Elton John's Candle * Ferdinando de' Medici's Piano * Fred Astaire's Breath Spray * Georg Friedrich Treitschke's Butterfly Display * Jenny Lind's Stage Makeup * Klaus Nomi's Bowtie * Lillian Russell's Evening Gloves * Maria von Trapp's Devotional Scapular * Maurice Chevalier’s Boater Hat * Neil Patrick Harris' Handheld Microphone * Orchestra Pit from Lyceum Theatre * Original Broadway Street Sign * [["West Side Story" Debut Playbill|"West Side Story" Debut Playbill]] * Placido Domingo's Strawbery Handkerchief * Portraits Used in The Original Production of Ruddigore * Senchán Torpéist's Lute * ''Singin' in the Rain'' Umbrellas Category:Sections